Dance of the Flames
by Nalio
Summary: The flames were dancing that night, in the fire at their camp, and in the eyes of the one she loved the most. [NejiTen]


** Dance of the Flames **

** By: Nalio**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything about it. Just the plot of this story.

Summary: The flames were dancing that night, in the fire at their camp, and in the eyes of the one she loved the most.

Note: Neji and Tenten are on a scouting mission together in the forests of konoha, and they are both eighteen.

A/N: Well, this is only a one shot. I know it's not much, but I just had the urge to write a Neji/Ten. I'm thinking about starting a multi-chapter Neji/Ten if I get the right inspiration. Hope you enjoy it.

----

She didn't know exactly when it happened, nor how it happened, but along the way of her friendship with him, she had grown to love him.

Not brotherly love either, not the love she had for Lee, her over-zealous teammate in a part of the cell she has been working with for five years now.

No, certainly not that type of love. She couldn't tell him though, he was a Hyuuga. Proud, arrogant, too above such emotions like love. She would only strain their close-knit friendship by doing so. And that was the last thing she wanted, for this something so fragile to shatter. If it shattered, she would shatter along with it.

She glanced over at the fire place set up in their camp, the flames seemed brighter then usual for some reason. Instead of a dull resonating light, they looked like they were burning brightly off of a constant fuel source, like someone pouring lighter fluid into it non stop. _I wonder_ _why that is?_

The object of her constant worrying, attention, and affection was currently sitting across the fire from her, sitting on a log.

Said object also noticed her staring at him, she blushed when their eyes met and she returned her gaze to the fire. _Damnit, he saw me._

_Did..she just blush?_ Neji pondered.

He didn't know exactly how, when, or why it happened, but over time he grew to love his kunoichi counter part. She was always there for him when he needed her, she was always there to cover his blind spot in battle, he pretty much relied on her in more ways then one. He couldn't tell her though, she would never reciprocate the feelings of more then a friend. He would also never try to upset the close bond they shared. He smiled to himself on the inside, never in his years did he think he'd be so close to somebody again, but it had happened.

"Neji, I think I'm in love with someone."

The statement had more or less thrown Neji's brain into oblivion. Did he hear correctly? Did she just say she's in _love_ with someone? No of course not, his mind must be playing tricks on him. Why else would his partner be opening up to him like this? Sure, he was her confidant, and yes they've been best friends for a long time. But why him? Why not open up romantically to someone like Hinata, or Sakura?

"Hn.." came his standard reply. She took this as a sign to go on.

"I don't know why I love him, he's really stubborn, and kind of arrogant. But, I think I'm the only one who can see through that, see through his facade." She felt the words pass her lips, not sure exactly why she was telling him all this, but she just couldn't stop it.

Neji couldn't take it anymore. He just wouldn't stand for it, he would not stand to here some random man's name come from her mouth when she divulged his identity.

"Tenten, I'm happy for you. But I'm tired, and I'm going to bed now." With that, the young Hyuuga stood up, unrolled his sleeping bag, and layed down with his back to Tenten.

She felt a heaviness in her chest. _Why did he cut me off like that so abruptly? Is he afraid of something?_

There was nothing else to do so she also got out her sleeping bag and laid down to go to bed, pondering of this situation.

Deep into the night, Tenten woke up. It was still really dark out, but the fire had dimmed almost all the way to embers. She had a horrible dream of Neji dying on a mission, and her feelings over him never getting out in time. That alone was enough to convince her, she was going to get it out of her system right now, even if he cruelly pushes her away.

She stood up and walked over to Neji, noticing he was in a deep sleep. She crawled into his sleeping bag with him, with her chest to his back and she wrapped her arms around his waist until he woke up. He turned around and was face to face with her.

"Tenten, What are you doing?"

"Listen Neji..I don't care if this is the right time or not. It's you, your the man I love. I love you Neji.."

Neji's senses were overloaded. Am I dreaming? No, no I can't be..she really does, she really loves me?  
Oh well, I suppose every man has to swallow his pride once in a while.

"I..I love you too..Tenten." There, he said it, It was not often said, but he did it.

She smiled brightly and they leaned into each other, sharing their first kiss. Both of them with a heavy feeling of happiness weighing down in their chest.

They held onto each other for dear life, afraid they'd wake up from a dream if they didn't.

Above them, the stars were smiling down upon them, they certainly had a bright future ahead of them.

They looked up and smiled at each other.

As they came in for another kiss, the nearly dead fire roared ablaze, it's flames dancing eternally in the darkness.

----------------------

A/N: Please excuse any errors, I had a hard time editing. I tried really hard to keep Neji away from OOCness, but it's really hard. I'm not much of a writer, but it makes me sad to see not many NejiTen fics being written, so I'm hoping this helps a little on that situation. Constructive criticism is welcome, and please Review.

Also, make sure to look out, I might write some more one-shots or hopefully a really long multi chap fic. It all depends.


End file.
